Black and White
by kamikam
Summary: They have finally found all the pieces of the shikon jewel, what next though? Why Is Inuyasha acting weird? Wow Shippo has grown a lot! Sango and Miroku are together? And why does Sango have a sudden interest in Kagome more than as a friend should?fullsum
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Well here is my new story, I really hope you like it.

**Summery:** They have finally found all the pieces of the shikon sp jewel, what next though? Why Is Inuyasha acting weird? Wow Shippo has grown a lot! Sango and Miroku are together? And why does Sango have a sudden interest in Kagome more than as a friend should? And how does Sesshoumaru get into all of this? Well, Kagome is now 17, boy has she gotten stronger and might I add beautiful. Kikyou died in the final battle with Naraku, and Inuyasha is now wanting Kagome, but is this what she really wants? Theres something missing, what is it though?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, some one else already does coughbitchcough heh heh just joking. Well if I did, Kikyou would be long gone, Sesshoumaru would be in love with kagome and Sango and miroku would finally screw...I mean make love :3

"talk" someone talking.

'talk' someone talking to themselves.

'**talk' **inner demon.

"**talk"** unknown character talking.

**Chapter 1**

Black hair blew in the wind, making it tangled. Kagome growled with frustration. How she hated the wind, ever sense her hair grew longer, the wind always loved to play with it. Her eyes still had their innocence, but she didn't act like it, well you could say she's been around Miroku too much. Her eyes were still their dark blue color, and held in a lot of emotion, which she hardly wanted to show. She hasn't changed a lot, only her body. Which got more curves. She wears simple clothing, like white tank top and short skirt with white sandals. Simple but still makes Inuyasha want to bury his bone.

Sango sat next to Kagome, watching her every move. She didn't know why she felt this way towards Kagome, at first she thought it was because they have been together for like ever but now it's different. She feels the same way about Miroku; she loves him, but does that mean she loves Kagome? Sango cut her hair a little, its just past her shoulders but still different. Kagome sometime plays with her hair, putting it in different styles. Sango likes it better short, but Miroku doesn't. Her eyes were still chocolate brown, which lost their innocence when she turned 18. Miroku and she have not yet done anything but kiss, which was to his dismay.

Inuyasha was still the same, grumpy at times and such a puppy at other times. He didn't look as much different, only more manly. He follows Kagome every were, but not when she bathes. He knew he was in love with her, but he didn't know if it was because she was Kikyou's incarnation or she was just so nice and kind. All he knew was that every time Kagome came around, back from home, he has this urge, an urge he was not use to

Miroku hadn't changed much either, just like Inuyasha, he was manly. He lost his interest in other girls, well that was after Sango threatened him and hit him a few times, he was only a pervert towards her. He loved Sango a lot, he knew that for sure.

Shippo has changed the most in appearance. He grew at least 4 feet, now up to Kagome's waist. His hair got longer, at least down to his shoulders and lost its cute bow. He was still the innocent kitsune he was, and followed Kagome like a little duck. Kagome was his adoptive mother now, she had agreed after Naraku died.

Kagome was sitting in a small field with Sango, watching as Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha played tick-tack-toe in the dirt. They were a couple feet away from the boys, Kirara was in Sango's lap, purring as Sango's fingers laced threw her thick and soft fur. She watched Kagome in the corner of her eyes and smiled as Kagome smiled and frowned when Kagome frowned. Her eyes would match Kagome's only with the look of concern. Kagome tilted her head cutely to the side to meet Sango's eyes, which made her giggle.

"What's so funny Sa-chan?" Kagome asked innocently, with a smile plastered on her face. Sango shrugged and pulled her hand off of Kirara. At first the wind just blew pushing Kagome's hair back into the wind, which made her growl for the umpteenth time.

"You sound like a dog, did you and Inuyasha mate yet?" Sango laughed at what she said. Kagome blushed and pulled Sango's hair.

"I don't think that way you hentai, maybe you and Miroku had a little action last night?." it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

Kirara jumped up and sniffed the air, after a few seconds she took off. Kagome and Sango jumped up and looked after Kirara.

"Let's go follow her." Kagome said while starting to run.

"Inuyasha going to have a baby if you don't tell him were we are going."

"I don't care, Kirara's more important than dog boy over there, now lets go." Kagome yelled at behind her. Sango nodded and started running along with her. They had to speed up because Kagome lost sight of were Kirara went off to. After about 5 minutes they stopped. Kirara stood there meowing at a ball of grey fluff that was making small noises. Kagome walked over to it and gasped.

"It's a wolf! And I think its pregnant!" Kagome said aloud.

"Even though its grey, it looked like one of Kouga's wolves." Sango added. Kagome nodded and fell back on her butt when the wolves eyes opened and it started whining. Kagome started to panic.

"I think shes giving birth! What should we do?" she yelled.

"Help it give birth I guess! You're a miko, you should know what to do."

"Uh." Kagome closed her eyes to think. What did Kaede teach her about animals. Snapping her eyes open she pulled off her back pack.

"We need to find water and a blanket. Oh and food too." Sango nodded and started searching through Kagome's yellow backpack. Kagome moved more beside the wolf and put her hands on its stomach. The wolf started to growl but stopped as warmth covered its stomach. Its eyes closed as the pain disappeared Sango set all that Kagome told her to get beside her.

Kagome sat back against a tree and smiled at the 3 small ball of grey and brown cubs curled up in her arms. Sango was beside her holding the three other ones. There was only one cub that caught Kagome's eyes; it was a tiny silver wolf, with the softest fur. The rest was either brown or grey. The silver cub was burrowed in the crook of her arm. Kirara was sitting next to the mother of the cubs, meowing every now and then, Sango knew they were communicating. She looked over at Kagome, who was sitting 2 cubs next to its mother so they could eat. She knew they were hungry because they started whining. The silver little cub didn't make a sound, only cuddled more into Kagome's arms.

"You will make a great mother some day Kagome." Kagome looked over at her friend and smiled softly. Some of her bangs fell in her eyes, which Sango hesitantly brushed to the side, keeping her fingers in Kagome's cheek. They just stared at one another until Sango's eyes met Kagome's lips. She came closer and closer until they were nose to nose, Kagome then pushed her lips against Sango's. Kagome blushed a little while Sango cupped her cheek. They broke apart when they heard their names being called.

"KAGOME!!!"

"Sango!!!!"

"Kaaaaggggooommmeeee!!!"

Kagome's eye then got wide and looked at Sango.

"That...we...I." She was at loss of words until Inuyasha came into view. He looked pissed and Miroku looked worried. Kagome sat up and put the cub with its mother and gave Sango one last glance. Sango stood next to Kagome and sweat dropped as Inuyasha ran up to them.

"Why did you leave wench! I told you not to leave without me!-"

"SIT!" Kagome fumed silently, trying to calm her anger.

"HOW many times are you going to call me wench!" she screamed.

"Keh!" Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground and glared daggers at Kagome.

"He will never change." Miroku whispered to Sango. She nodded and looked at Kirara.

"Lets go find Kouga and tell him we found one of his wolves." Kirara mewed at her mistress.

" Kagome, we are going to find Kouga ok?" Kagome nodded at Miroku. Shippo was about to follow Sango because he didn't want to be there while they yelled rude comments at each other.

"Shippo stay with me." Kagome said.

"But I don't want to hear what you two say to each other." he said. Kagome nodded and turned away.

"Inuyasha if you do anything to her, I will cut your ears off." Sango stated while helping Miroku on Kirara. Shippo gave his mother one last glance and jumped on with the 2.

"Don't talk to me Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly before he could open his mouth. Inuyasha frowned and sat cross legged.

"I'm going to leave for a while, to a river or whatever. Watch over the wolves." he snorted and was about to say something when…

"I said don't talk to me and I mean it!" she then grabbed her backpack and stalked off toward were she saw a river when they were following Kirara. When she got there she sat down and pulled her bow away from her backpack just for protection and seated the arrows beside it at her side. After getting comfortable beside the small river she pulled out a book.

Ever sense she had to leave school, she picked up reading. Her favorite kind of book was romance. Right now she was reading Blood and Chocolate. About a werewolf falling in love with a human. She always thought that she was in love with Inuyasha but she wasn't, it was different. The love they had was missing something, but what?

The mystery of love always confused her so she decided not to believe in it.

"Why do I read about romance when I don't even believe in it?" She asked herself aloud. Shrugging it off she laid back onto the soft grass, letting the sun be her light while she read. Page after page she went through, totally ignoring reality. She didn't even notice a pair of golden eyes watching her. Her eyes closed as she smiled and stretched out, pulling the book away and setting it by her side. Smiling even bigger while her mind was still off some were. Suddenly she sensed something and her eyes snapped open. On instinct she grabbed her bow and notched an arrow in it, turning where she felt the presence and shot.

"Who's there?" she whispered. Before she could blink, she was backed against a tree with a clawed hand at her throat. Looking up slowly she was met with burning gold eyes, hiding all its emotion. Blinking a couple of times she realized her situation. Frowning and wrapped both hands around his one.

"Let...go." she breathed out. He growled in warning which she shut up. She was only looking in his eyes, not his form, and when she did, oh how shocked she was.

"Se...sshoumar...u-s..a..ma." she breathed. He let go of her throat but kept her penned to the tree.

"You should never let your guard down." she then smirked and pushed him away. Which only made his nails leek green with acid. Before he knew it, she wasn't against the tree. Jumping up he landed on a branch. Scanning the area below him he found her in the same spot, laying down on the ground, the book just above her.

'**Though she's human, she's quite fast and beautiful.'** his inner demon said.

'Do not talk unless I ask you too!' he yelled to himself. Jumping down he stood above her. She was just ignoring him, not even cowering in fear of his presence. He growled which meant he was warning her not to push his buttons. She was brave, too brave and confident. Eyeing her he saw she was reading. She is educated. Growling his second warning. As fast as he could he snatched the book from her and threw it across the clearing. She just laid there and growled.

"Just when I was at the good part you ruined it." she pouted. Images of Rin pouting came into his mind. His eyes softened only for a minute.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, but I don't feel like fighting right now." she still just laid there, his eyes traveled down her, watching her chest move up and down as she breathed. His inner demon started growling, wanting Sesshoumaru to leave her alone and befriend her.

"Do not speak to this Sesshoumaru as if knowing him." he stated. She felt the urge to giggle at him. He saw this and growled. Third warning, which meant the last warning. Before she could blink he was on top of her, one claw at her throat. She just smirked at him.

"I am not scared of you. I'm sorry to say this but I just don't feel scared. There's something about you Sesshoumaru...-sama." she then smiled warmly at him, which sent shivers down his spine. No one ever smiled like that at him. Rin couldn't even, she only smiled happily at him, not warmly. This confused the hell out of him.

"I could have my way with you here, miko."

"Oh but you wouldn't, because I'm human and pure."

"It wouldn't matter, I could taint you." he growled. She shrugged and pulled her hand up from her side and brushed his hair out of her face.

"Why won't you show fear, I am Sesshoumaru, I could kill you in an instant." she just smiled again and closed her eyes.

"Like I said, there's something that tells me not to be scared."

"Pathetic."

"Exactly."

"Do not agree with this Sesshoumaru."

"Sorry but your right, this stupid feeling is pathetic."

"Why isn't your hanyou around?"

"I don't know and don't care, he's not mine either, who would want him." she spat. He smirked inwardly. She's educated, beautiful, kind, strong, brave, and doesn't want anything to do with Inuyasha. Standing up he walked a little away from her and sat against a rock. Kagome sat up and combed threw her hair while walking over to her book. Bending down she picked it up and walked back over to were she was. Sitting back down to the soft ground she started reading.

"Great I lost my page." she whispered.

"Were did you learn to read, miko?"

"School."

"You are from a rich family?"

"No, in my time, everyone can go to school for free."

"Your time?"

"Were I live." She then found her page and began reading.

"You should fear me." He stated.

"If you want, go back in time, 2 years to be exact and I would." his eyes widened only for a millisecond and then he smirked inside. Agreeing with his inner demon.

'She would make a good mate,'

**A/n**: ok so the first chapter, how do you like it? Sorry I made ses-kun too OCC. Well I'll have to explain some thing's.

**1**- the reason he is nicer to her is because no one has ever been like that to him, only Rin and he respects that. He Honors her for being nice to him and brave, no showing one hint of fear toward him, and that is why he didn't kill her. Do you get why he gets along with her now?

**2**- yes Sango likes Kagome. If you don't like same sex relationship don't read. Later in the chapter they will not be together but they will be in love. Miroku and Sango will be together, Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and Kagome and Sango, so you could say they are bi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**I hope you like this chapter, it has a lot of SesshoumaruxKagomexSango fluff.

**Disclaimer (Sesshoumaru's P.O.V): **"If this Sesshoumaru owned Inuyasha, then he would be dead and it would be called the Sesshoumaru anime show."

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome yawned and put her book down. Kami how she loved this story, it made her yearn to believe, but she can't. Not again. She turned her head to the side and still saw Sesshoumaru. Smiling slyly she started crawling over to his side. She knew she couldn't trick him, but at least a girl could try.

_One_

_two_

_three_

She found her self against the ground, her back hitting the soft grass and her eyes squeezed shut.

"This Sesshoumaru isn't that insolent." He whispered.

Kagome opened both eyes, one at a time.

"I know I know. You know, you have really pretty eyes." Her eyes then widened at what she said. He frowned.

"This Sesshoumaru isn't 'pretty' either." Kagome rolled her eyes and tried pushing him off her.

"Do you like jumping on poor defenseless human girls or is it just me you like jumping on?" He growled and pushed her back down.

"You're not going anywhere."

"And why is that? Inuyasha will come looking for me, and so will my friends. Its getting dark anyways, who knows what's out there lurking around, waiting to jump on poor defenseless girl besides you." Sesshoumaru scoffed. Growling in an inhuman way, Kagome started or tried to push the demon lord off her.

"Sesshoumaru!!" She yelled out. His demon side kicked in and his lower half gave in. Kagome felt a new warmth all around her body and an extra weight.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer, just stayed were he was, pressing against her. Kagome went into panic, her hormones started kicking in and she struggled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama please!" She whined/cried. Before Kagome could even breath his lips crushed against hers. After her eyes widened she closed them, relaxing a bit. But before she could get comfortable coldness invaded her senses. Slowly she opened her eyes. He was no were in sight, it was already dark, just a little light left in the sky. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her head.

'Was I daydreaming? Or did I fall asleep when I was reading that book and dreamed?' she sat there for a few more minutes before realization hit her. It was getting really dark, which meant more demons prowling around.

'Why should I be scared, I'm a miko, and a very strong one at that.' she then smiled proudly and stood, gathering her things and putting her backpack were it belonged. After placing her arrows on her shoulder and positioning her bow, she set off back were she left Inuyasha.

'I'm such an idiot, why did I fall asleep when he was right there, able to slice me to pieces. oh well, at least he didn't, and what was up with that dream? Why would I even dream about kissing him, gah, he's Inuyasha brother, Inuyasha blood, a demon lord, a hateful jerk! Why the hell would I even dream of kissing such a...a...jerk!' she kept raging in her mind, slowly walking the more she screamed inside her own little world. Soon she stopped and screamed out with frustration. After realizing how stupid that was she started walking at a faster pace, putting up a small barrier around her, just in case.

"Kagome-chan?!!!" She heard some one yell out. Turning she came face to face with Sango. The older demon slayer wrapped her arms around Kagome and held her tightly in an embrace.

"Why were you gone so long?" she asked. Kagome sighed and embraced Sango back.

"I got mad at Inuyasha and left somewhere quiet to read. Then I fell asleep." Sango growled.

"And Inuyasha didn't even come look for you, that idiot, something would of happened to you." She then pulled from Kagome just in time before everyone else came into view. When Inuyasha was just about right in front of them, ready to yell at Kagome, Sango punched him.

"You asshole! Why didn't you go after kagome or something! Why did you even anger her in the first place!" She punched him again and again. Miroku came up and wrapped both hands around her, to make her stop hitting the poor hanyou.

"You...hit like a girl." Inuyasha spat. Sango scoffed and glared at Inuyasha.

"That because I am one you fag!" Miroku looked at Shippo.

"Cover your poor ears Shippo." Shippo nodded cutely and put both hands on his ears. Miroku then tightened his grip on Sango.

"Calm down Sango-chan."

"Then tell the idiot to apologize to kagome!" It was Inuyasha's turn to scoff.

"As if, the wench doesn't deserve one, she shouldn't have gone off anyways." Kagome's eyes glowed bright blue and she growled Inuyasha's name.

"SIT!!!!!!!" For some reason it was stronger, and Inuyasha was 6 feet under. Kagome stormed off, Sango pushed Miroku off of her and ran after Kagome, stepping on Inuyasha as she left. Miroku just sighed and banged his staff on his head.

"Why do you have to upset her Inuyasha? You upset Sango when you do, which makes her cold towards me." Miroku then sat next to Inuyasha's grave.(lol).

Kagome stopped once she got to a stream. Falling to one knee, she tried to control her breathing.

'Why do I keep getting mad, just because he calls me wench? Stupid stubborn dogs!'

"Kagome?" kagome then jumped at the new voice and turned around to meet chocolate brown eyes.

"Sango-chan." kagome then turned fully around to face Sango. Sango then put a hand on kagome shoulder, just to comfort her. She wasn't sure why kagome got upset as much either.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't get it. Why am I getting all upset just because he called me wench?"

"Well, I think your realizing something." Kagome then hugged Sango.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just think your realizing something else." Kagome nodded into the fabric of Sango's fighting kimono.

"Oh yea, Kouga said that he will be visiting shortly, theirs a battle going on in the north and they need his help. He should be here tomorrow, we were lucky he didn't leave when we got there." Sango said while rubbing Kagome's back.

"Thank you for doing that." Sango nodded.

"I think we should take a break away from the guys. Including Shippo. I love my little kitsune but he can get out of hand some times." Sango nodded and started giggling.

"What?"

"I just can't wait, I haven't really got to take time off of protecting villages to spend time with you." kagome nodded and pulled away from Sango.

"You always make me happy when I'm down Sango-chan." she then stood up and outstretched her hand to help Sango. After both got up, they left to tell the guys their plans.

"Damn Inuyasha, just calm down." Miroku growled. Inuyasha was ranting, hitting an already unconscious Shippo on the head. Inuyasha didn't have time to hit Shippo when...

"SIT!"

"Gah!!!"

Kagome once again found herself angered with the hanyou.

"On second thought lets take Shippo!" Sango nodded and pulled Kagome away before she could tackle Inuyasha.

"What do you mean take Shippo?" Miroku asked. Sango sighed and went over to his side. Before she could even get a word out, a hand was placed on her behind.

"HENTAI!!!!"

BANG

Sango then marched away from Miroku and grabbed Kagome's hand, while kagome picked Shippo up.

"We are leaving to take a break." Sango stated angrily.

"Hey!!! You can go no were!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Learn how to speak right Inuyasha!!! Now SIT." Inuyasha then crashed into the hard earth.

"Were will you be going?" Miroku asked.

"Some were away from you two, stay close to here so when we return, we wont have to search!" Sango yelled. Shippo just now coming conscious looked up at his adoptive mother. Kagome handed Sango, Shippo, so that she could pick up the silver cub. Looking at it carefully she said

"I'm ganna bring this little guy too. I don't think Kouga will mind. And I can feed it.

"Were we going?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Away for a while, just to take a break." Shippo nodded. Sango picked up her things and started walking to were the stream was, letting Kagome file in behind her. Shippo followed closely not daring to look back. Before they reached the stream, kagome screamed out sit.

"What was that for?" Sango asked.

"Just so he won't follow us."

"Oh ok."

"Hey kagome, why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's eye widened. Sango turned her head slightly to look at the miko while still walking up the stream.

"Uh, because...um...we crossed paths, yea we crossed paths with each other." Shippo quirked a brow and shrugged it off. Sango on the other hand could help but ask.

"What were you doing when you left Inuyasha earlier today?" kagome shrugged her backpack off and took out 2 flashlights so they could see easier.

"I'll tell you later." Sango nodded.

" oh Kami I almost forgot how much I loved the springs." Kagome sighed. Sango nodded while sliding into the hot water. They got to a small village after following the river upstream. Once they got there, they stayed at an Inn to rest. Shippo was eating in the room they had and Sango and Kagome were in the hot springs.

"You know what I think?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?"

"We need a make over. I mean, make our selves look more...attractive. Well I do, but not you Sango." Sango's eyes snapped open and she glared at Kagome.

"No, you don't, I need one. Your already so beautiful." Kagome shook her head blushing pink.

"Well, why don't we both give it a try?" Sango nodded.

"How though?"

"Well I got things, and I bet this village has some kind of herbs, or something." Sango nodded and leaned back against the rocks.

"But first, lets cleanse our spirit and rest in this heaven." kagome nodded while laying back against the rock behind her.

A/N: ok we are going to have a poll.

Tell me if you think I should turn both Kagome and Sango into demons or half demons. Or just keep them the same and give them extreme make over. Like wow...drool. Make over?

Hope you like this chapter

3Kammio


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome blushed the pinkest shade ever. A very tall man looped over her, smiling a broken tooth smile. Sango took a defensive stance in front of Kagome.

"It's just a little magi-c. It wont kill you, common don't you want to be pretty?" she purred. Sango glared, fuming that the man grabbed Kagome just minutes before. They were walking around the village searching for things to buy for their 'make-over'.

"You don't just grab your customers!" not Sango but Kagome yelled. The man bowed his head apologetically.

"I meant no harm my fair ladies, this potion will make you stop aging, turn your skin into pure silk and satin, give your eyes that special sparkle. I guarantee if you took this, men will fall around you!" Kagome's eyes got big, as if believing him. Sango waked him off and hooked her arm through Kagome's, dragging her away. The man watched with a frown, he had let other customers past while trying to convince the girls to buy his 'magic'.

"where should we go first?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, we cant be out late though, Shippo will get impatient."

"Lets go in there." Kagome pointed to a kimono shop. Sango nodded and they both entered. Sweet incense hit their nose when they pasted the open doorway. Kagome felt a little dizzy, swaying in one step. Sango straightened her instantly.

"we should find something revealing and easy to fight with." Kagome said while eyeing cloth after cloth. They searched through soft material to rougher, finding nothing they were looking for. An old woman came from a hidden room in the back, smiling politely to the girls.

"are there any other kimono shops around?" Kagome asked. The older woman shook her head.

"not until a few villages toward the east." the woman crooned. Kagome nodded and turned her head. She froze, mouth dropping, eyes bugging. Sango was too busy looking though the piles that didn't deserve the attention.

"Sango look!" Kagome pointed to the wall, It held a kimono. Not just a plain kimono but a pink kimono with a light blue obi. There were sakuras embroiled on the edge of both sleeves and bottom. The inner kimono was a soft looking darker pink, which matched the sakura design. She absolutely loved it. There were more too, many more. Blue/back with swirling wind design, green with twining leaves, purple with flowers.

"Oh my god!" Sango yelped. She had never seen something this beautiful, not even in her own tribe. The Kimonos were more up to date.

"We'll take them all, different color cloth and obi's." Sango ordered the old lady. In return the woman jumped and smiled like she just won a beauty contest. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her along, following the old lady.

"That sure did empty our pockets." Kagome stated.

"and left us drained." Sango added. They had bought all of the colors.

"What did I get?" Shippo chirped in. Kagome smiled fondly. Grabbing her bag she pulled out a bag of crystals, or at least that's what Shippo thought.

"their pretty but I was thinking more like cake or candy." Shippo mumbled taking the bag from Kagome's hands.

"Put one in your mouth before you judge." Shippo's face twisted in disgust.

"ew!" Kagome grabbed the bag, got a pink clear crystal out and shoved it in his mouth. Shippo's eyes got pig and he smiled.

"rock candy." Kagome said. Sango giggled and got a piece of her own, purple. Meanwhile Kagome grabbed a kimono and a sewing kit she had in her bag and got to work. Within a couple minutes Sango realized what Kagome realized.

"What are you doing!? I play with Shippo for a second and you start tearing our clothes?" Sango didn't yell, she actually laughed at Kagome. She was Snipping away with scissors, fabric already strewn all around, the tiny wolf cub curled around a small pile of cloth in front of Kagome, watching her with huge blue eyes.

"I'm making it so we can move easier in it. Oh and by the way, lets go to my world after this okay? We can get some awesome shoes and accessories!" Sango's eyes started shining as she nodded.

"wait…I cant go to your world." Sango said sadly. Kagome giggled.

"I think I found a way how, trust me, I've been thinking about it sense we left the kimono shop." Sango nodded, gaining a little encouragement. She had always wanted to know Kagome a little more, which involved with jumping into the bone eaters well. Sango snapped out of her thoughts when everything went quiet. Kagome had stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"lets go to that hot springs again, I have stuff to help with the makeover." Sango nodded gleefully.

"common Shippo, Kirara stay here with my puppy please." Kagome said. Sango took Shippo's hand and followed Kagome out.

They got to the hot springs within 20 minutes. Kagome always loved bathes, but she more than loved natural hot springs. When Sango and Kagome were fully naked, heads back, sighing in contempt, Shippo laid in the grass, jumping up to chase butter flies.

"I will never stop saying how good this feels." Kagome sighed happily. Sango nodded, not really hearing what she said. She was too busy watching Kagome.

'she looks so fragile and soft, just the fact that she's not makes me love her so much more.' she moved closer to Kagome.

"so about the makeover thing?" Sango said absentmindedly. Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Oh yeaaa!!" she then snatched her bag and pulled out many different containers. She pulled one wide but small bowl looking container over to show Sango.

"this is a mask, for making your skin soft." she then pulled a long cylinder container over.

"this is for deep conditioning, makes your hair silky." she then pulled out soap and a veil of purple liquid.

"what' that?" Sango pointed to the veil.

"oh nothing, just a drink…" Kagome then threw green sticky stuff on her face, smoothing it out perfectly. Sango mimicked her actions. Kagome then squirted the conditioner in her hands and combed it through her long hair. Sango copied. Kagome then grabbed the zeal. It was a big veil, nothing small. Kagome was about to shove the opening in her mouth when Sango snatched it from her.

"What is this?!" Sango asked, shock twisted on her green sticky face.

"I got thirsty, and its…grape soda."

"I have never seen you drink any kind of soda out of a veil."

"I had to…refill my bottle but lots it so used the veil." she then snatched it back from Sango's hands and gulped down half of it.. Sango's eyes got wide. Kagome then smiled smugly at Sango after a couple of moments.

"see it even tastes good." she then handed it to Sango. Sango took it slowly from her hands. She was really unsure about it, but decided to follow Kagome. If they were poisoned she had an antidote. But Kagome did say it was her soda. She downed the rest of it down easily. Kagome laughed making Shippo look at the both of them.

"What's so funny?" Sango half yelled. Kagome patted her shoulder.

"You looked so scared." Sango the pouted, glaring at Shippo who instantly stopped his laughter.

"What were you laughing at then Shippo." Sango asked. Shippo squeaked.

"you both look funny."

"its going to look better after its off." Kagome then ducked under the hot water as if to prove her point. A minute passed and she broke the surface. Sango laughed at the now wet Shippo who had been splashed when Kagome jumped under. She then turned her head to Kagome, and went pink. Her cheeks flared and Shippo's did too.

"K…Kagome?" Sango sputtered out.

"yes?" Kagome answered wringing the water out of her hair. She then noticed how quiet it was and stopped her actions.

"what?" she then panicked.

"You look beautiful." Sango whispered. She now stared at a pail Kagome, not the unhealthy pale but a beautiful pail like the moon. Her eyes were even more intense, and her cheeks more rosy, lips full and flushed. Kagome stood up and splashed both Sango and Shippo. This caused Sango's eyes to drop and get huge.

"Y..you have huge…" she pointed to Kagome chest, causing the said girl to look down, she then quickly sat back into the water, splashing once more the defenseless kitsune.

"How long did we wear the mask and stuff?" Sango asked.

"about fifteen to thirty minutes. Why did I…" her eyes then got huge and her head shot up to look at Sango. She then tacked the shocked girl into the steaming water. When they emerged, Shippo was once again shocked, this time for Sango. Her complexion was a tiny bit darker than Kagome's, but not a lot, she had a more olive tone. Her eyes sparked with a kind of gold, chocolate gold. He lips were darker than Kagome's, once again not by a lot. Kagome smiled once again smugly.

"Heh I guess the makeover worked." Kagome giggled. Sango nodded and sat back. Feeling her own High enter her mind. She didn't understand any of it. They still looked like them, but something sparked about them. Sango then sat back up, standing. Kagome blushed and nodded to Sango's chest, who earned a smirk.

"Lets get back, I'm feeling a little light headed."

"you go ahead, take Shippo. I'll catch up later okay?" Sango gave her a look.

"nothing gaing to happen, I need some alone time right now." Sango gave a sharp nod.

"get back before it gets dark."

"Kay!" and Sango left along with Shippo. Kagome heavily sighed. There was sill light in the sky, she had about an hour before it got darker. She pulled herself from the comforting water and wrapped a towel around her nude body. She glanced at her bag to see her book laying out. She smiled and took it. Opening to where she had left the bookmark, she started reading. Her heartbeat went up every now in then, the drama of the book totally engulfing her mind. She giggled at a part in her book. She once again felt a presence and snapped her head to the other side of the clearing. Nothing. She then looked to her right, then behind her, nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and turned the page. A twig snapped and her head once again snapped to her right.

"who's there?" she called. Shivering a little as she tightened the towel around herself. Why handed she just gotten dressed. Now some creeper is out, prancing through the woods spying on poor defenseless girls like her.

"Sesshoumaru." she stated, not called. He then appeared before her, throwing her back down against the wet grass. His eyes were red and his teeth bared. Something was off about him. Something was wrong…


End file.
